Forbidden Love
by HisDarkGoddess
Summary: I suck at summarys read and find out.


**A/n: This is my first Ino/Itachi story. Itachi and Ino are major OOC**

** Chapter one**

Ino ran through the forest blindly not caring what she ran into. Her usual purple outfit was no where to be seen instead she was wearing a white dress that reached her knees. Her hair was no longer long it was cut in a pixie like style and was blonde with black tips. She had cuts on her cheeks from all the branches. There was tear stains through the blood. She had slash marks in her dress and there was blood in some places.

Itachi stood up as he heard foot steps in the forest. His partner Deidara looked at him "Boss what is it?" Itachi growled "Shut up" He walked into the forest. His jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades. He is wearing black leather pants and a chain mail shirt. He grapped 3 kunai out of his kunai pouch. One of them he placed between his lips and the other two in his mouth. He jumped up into a tree.

Ino was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. "I GIVE UP! Sasuke will never like me no matter what I do. Why do I even try?" Itachi blinked "My brother is so stupid." " If I can't be with Sasuke I don't want to be with anyone." Itachi looked up 'Wow! She is hot!' Ino pulled a kunai out of no where and sat it on her wrist. Itachi saw the blood and the kunai at the same time. He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. "Hey what are you doing? If you are doing this for Sasuke than he is not worth it. You can do better. I mean look at you. Your Beautiful." Ino blushed "Umm thanks. Who are you?" "Answer me and I will answer you later. Why did you try to cut your self?" Ino paled "I didn't try I really did."

Itachi looked down at her wrist and as the blood flowing freely "Shit. I need to make the bleeding stop so don't flip out. Ok?" Ino nodded her head "Ok but please don't hurt me." Itachi took her wrist in his hand " I cant promise that but I can try." He placed his wrist to his lips and sucked lightly. Ino gasped "What are you doing?" He didn't answer he just pulled away the cut on her wrist was nothing put a little pink scar. "Wow. How did you do that?" "Family secret." Ino nodded "Thank you for Saving me…I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way." Itachi Smiled "Hmm….Ino? Doesn't that mean pig?." Ino blushed "Yes! Now leave me alone."

Itachi laughed "I was just joking ino relax!. I'm Itachi Uchiha by the way" Ino's eyes widened "Your Sasuke's brother? But the hokage said you were a killer. Why did you just save me?" Itachi shook his head "I'm a killer. And I am Sasuke's brother. I saved you because you are to pretty to kill you self over a guy like Sasuke. I don't see how he couldn't like you but I guess he doesn't, he must be gay." Ino Gasped "Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami I'm in love with a gay guy!!!!"

Ino sat down on the ground and started to hyperventilate. Itachi sat down in front of her "Relax. Its most likely Lust not love, I mean how old are you 12?" Ino glared up at him "NO! I'm 16. How would you know anything about love? Your how old 30 and your out in the woods preying on innocent girls" Itachi cocked an eyebrow "Your making me sound like a vampire and I'm only 21 blondie. I don't know what love is but when I find it I will know because my heart will be pounding as loud as it is now. And I would be able to look at her with out trying to kill and I would risk everything to keep her safe." Ino Blinked "Oh. Well I would know I was in love by the way he was watching my every move. And by how he saves my life when ever I do something stupid to hurt myself." Itachi swallowed "Ino maybe you should go back to Kohona." Ino shook her head "I cant I did something unforgettable and if I go back I will be killed." Itachi looked at her "What did you do?" Ino looked away from his gaze "I killed my best friend. But I didn't mean too I don't know what came over me. I just did it." Itachi lifted her chin up so she was looking at him "Who did you kill?" "S-sakura." She started to cry "But I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Itachi pulled the crying blonde into his arms "Ino its ok. You can stay with me and Deidara. Also if you want you can join the Akatsuki but that's only if you want or we can get you a place in the sand Village and talk it over with Gaara to keep you protected." Ino rested her head against Itachi's chest "Hmm you smell good." Itachi blushed lightly "Umm Thanks Ino. Lets get you back to camp. Deidara will be wondering were I got off to."

Itachi stood up Ino still in his arms and carried her back to the campsite. Deidara stood up "Boss? What took you so long? I thought something happened to you. Who's the blonde?" Ino lifted her head off Itachi's Chest and smiled brightly "Hi I'm Ino…I know what it means please don't make a smart comment" Deidara looked at Itachi "Boss? Why did you bring her back here in your arms none the less?" Itachi looked at Deidara "Because I did now make ino a bed. She is going with us. Also if she decides to she might be joining the Akatsuki." Deidara cocked his head to the side "you have to have some sort of criminal record to join the Akatsuki.

I don't think someone as beautiful as her could have a criminal record." Ino blushed "What is with people calling me beautiful today?" Itachi smiled "but you are beautiful Ino."

Ino looked away from Itachi "Please stop saying that." Itachi sat ino down on her feet "As you wish Ms. Yamanaka." Ino looked away "Itachi…thank you for not letting me kill myself. Your right Sasuke is not worth it." She looked back at him her eyes were sparkling " But I know who is." Deidara smiled and elbowed Itachi gently "go for it tiger" he muttered quietly so only Itachi could hear. Itachi smirked and punched Deidara in the stomach "Shut it. Ino who are you talking about." Ino giggled "You have to catch me first." She took of running. Itachi smiled much to Deidara's surprise and took of running after her

Itachi ran after ino's retreating figure. Ino turned and smiled at Itachi "come on you have to be faster than that Itachi." Itachi smiled and speed up "Don't worry I will catch you." Ino giggled "Sure you wi-" She fell back on her butt "Ouch!!" Itachi ran forward "Ino! Are you ok? What happened?" Ino looked at him "I fell in s hole but I'm fine now and you still can't catch me." She stood up and attempted to run but Itachi grapped her by the waist and pulled her towards him "Caught you." He whispered in her ear "Now tell me who is worth it."

Ino looked at him "Forgive me" She whispered. And kissed Itachi softly on the cheek "You. Itachi your worth it. I didn't realize it the first time I met you because I was to caught up in Sasuke but now I realize that you're the only one I want."

Itachi looked at her. His eyes softened "Ino. I don't think I am worth it but I believe your worth it." Ino blushed "Itachi? Lets go back to camp." Itachi looked back towards the camp all he could see was the faint red of the fire "Wait a minute I want to do something."

"what do you want to do Itachi." Itachi turned and pinned Ino to the closest tree. Ino gasped "Itachi what are you doing?" Itachi smirked and kissed Ino roughly but passionately on the lips. After a minute he broke the kiss. They were both breathless "that was what I was doing."

Ino smiled "lets go back to camp." Itachi nodded and let her free. He started to walk. Ino grapped his shoulder "Wait for me Itachi please want to walk by you." Itachi slowed down. When she was beside him she slid her hand into his and laced her small fingers through his. He looked at her shock showed in his eyes "Ino?" She looked up at him "Yes Itachi?" Itachi shook his head "Never mind." Ino smiled and started to walk. About a minute later they reached the camp site. Deidara was sitting in front of the camp fire cooking something. He looked up when he noticed Itachi and Ino walking back towards the camp. He smiled when he realized Itachi was holding Ino's hand. "Hmm so Itachi isn't such a wimp after all."

Ino saw the shook on Deidara's face she just giggled. "What's wrong Dei? You look like someone stepped on your puppy." Deidara laughed "Nothings wrong. I made you a bed its over there." He pointed to a tent. "Its in the tent so you don't have to sleep outside." Ino smiled. "Thanks Deidara." She walked toward the tent. Itachi followed her. When they reached the tent Itachi let go of her hand.

Ino looked up at him "Why did you let go?" Itachi looked down at her "because your going to bed." "So come in with me until I fall asleep" Itachi shook his head "No its not right. I could do something both of us would regret." "Please, Itachi I want to sleep with you." Itachi blushed "Umm ino you are aware of what you just said right?" Ino smiled "of course I am Itachi why wouldn't I. I 'm the one who said it after all." Ino gave him one last pleading look and crawled into her tent. Itachi shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "she is going to be the death of me." He leaned down and crawled in after her "there you happy?" Ino smiled "Yes I am." She was already laying in the sleeping bag.

Deidara smiled as Itachi followed ino into the tent. 'Hmm Itachi's going to get lucky" He stood up and when to his own tent after putting out the fire. He sat down on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes "I wish I had someone to love."

Itachi smiled at Ino "Now go to sleep. I'm in here now." Ino shook her head "No" Itachi sighed "What now ino?" Ino sat up the blanket fell off her chest flashing Itachi she pulled it up quickly "Opps. didn't mean to flash you Itachi." Itachi looked shell shocked "Its fine Ino. now what do you want?" Ino grapped his hand and pulled her towards him for a kiss. "That is what I want." He kissed her back. "Night Ino-Chan." Ino layed back down. "Itachi lay with me." Itachi tilted his head to the side "Ok." He crawled under the blanket she was holding up and layed down beside her. Carefully trying not to touch her warm soft skin. Once he was comfortable ino cuddled close to his chest. Itachi smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep ino." Ino smiled and closed her eyes "night Itachi." Soon after that she was asleep.

Itachi smiled down at Ino's Sleeping figure. He kissed her softly on the Hand. "I love you Ino" he whispered to himself. Ino shifted slightly. Itachi made himself comfortable and held her body close to hers and drifted off to sleep.

**End Chapter**

**-Kairea**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
